Zakręt
by Otka
Summary: Hermiona stoi na życiowym zakręcie czy wybierze właściwą drogę?  T dla przekleństw i lekkiej sceny erotycznej.
1. Chapter 1

Po wojnie czas zaczął płynąć szybciej, minuty uciekały, zmieniając się w godziny, a te w lata. W taki sposób z nastolatki stałam się młodą kobietą. Dziś mam 23 lata i za niedługo wychodzę za mąż, za mężczyznę, którego kocham, przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało kiedyś. Im bliżej ślubu tym bardziej wątpię w to uczucie. Nie wiem, co się ze mną stało, co się z nami stało. Życie po Hogwarcie zmieniło się nie do poznania. Codzienne przygody zostały zastąpione rutyną. Pobudka, całus w policzek, praca, wspólna kolacja, mechanicznie wypowiedziane kocham cię przed zaśnięciem. Już nawet nie rozmawiamy ze sobą wszystko, to co nas dotyczy wydaje się takie sztuczne. Nie ma w nas pasji, uczucia. Po prostu jesteśmy ze sobą i nic więcej. Nie tęsknię za nim, gdy go nie ma obok mnie, nie myślę o nim, nie szukam okazji,żeby go spotkać w Ministerstwie. Sama świadomość, że on jest gdzieś mi wystarczy, nie ważne, gdzie jest. Za pół roku odbędzie się mój ślub, a ja z każdym dniem zastanawiam się czy to jest to czego chcę.

Nazywam się Hermiona Granger, wkrótce Weasley i stoję na życiowym zakręcie.

Zegar tyka, a ja wybieram suknię ślubną, wysyłam zaproszenia, zastanawiam się nad bukietem, rozsadzeniem gości, żyję gorączką przedślubną, która przyprawia mnie o mdłości. Nie jestem typową przyszłą panną młodą, bo w tym planowaniu, coraz częściej zastanawiam się czy warto to ciągnąć -to uczucie, które jest dla mnie farsą. Nie ma już nas jestem ja i on, on i ja. NAS już nie ma. Poczucie osamotnienia w związku dobija mnie.

Nazywam się Hermiona Granger, wkrótce Weasley i stoję na życiowym zakręcie.

Dziś się coś zmieniło, drgnęło we mnie, wszystko to za sprawą słów Rona. Chce, abym po ślubie zrezygnowała z pracy i zajęła się wychowaniem naszych dzieci, które chce mieć jak najszybciej. Nie pytał, nie prosił, on mi to oznajmił, jakby to była oczywistość. Wcale w tej decyzji nie pomyślał o tym czego ja chcę. Jak mogę mieć dzieci z mężczyzną, którego nie wiem czy kocham, z którym nie spałam od roku? Czy już zawsze tak będzie, ze podejmując decyzję ważne dla nas oboje jedna ze stron będzie ignorować potrzeby drugie? Chyba nie na tym polega partnerstwo.

Nazywam się Hermiona Granger, wkrótce Weasley i stoję na życiowym zakręcie.

Tęsknię za miłością, pasją, namiętnością, za byciem kochaną i dostrzeganą. Pewnie nie nadmieniłam, że jestem teraz tylko dodatkiem do postaci Ronalda Weasley'a. Może was to dziwić, że ja najmądrzejsza ze Złotego Tria Gryffindoru jestem teraz tylko tłem. Nie chciałam sławy jak on, chciała pracować w dobrej wierze, dlatego wylądowałam za biurkiem w dziale Przestrzegania Prawa,a on stał się zastępcą głównego Aurora. Jego życie różni się od mojego, ja wolę spokój, on życie na świeczniku. Bale, wzmianki w gazetach, zdobywanie kolejnych odznaczeń za bohaterstwo to wszystko czego on pragnął i osiągnął, ja działam w ukryciu i jestem tylko dodatkiem do niego na tych wszystkich uroczystościach. Mam tylko ładnie wyglądać, uśmiechać się, chwalić go i tak co sobotę. Nie cierpię tych snobistycznych spotkań, chyba mogę powiedzieć, że go nawet nie lubię.

Nazywam się Hermiona Granger, wkrótce Weasley i stoję na życiowym zakręcie.

Mój zakręt stał się bardziej ostry w dniu, w którym pojawiła się pewna osoba w moim gabinecie. Jako szefowa biura Przestrzegania Prawa miałam osobiście zająć się sprawą wpływowego człowieka w Ministerstwie. Standardowe postępowanie, nikt o niczym nie może się dowiedzieć, zatuszować skandal i oczyścić jego imię. Pech chciał, że ten człowiek był naprawdę niewinny i po wielu trudach udało się tego dowieść. Jego przypadek pozwolił mi się oderwać od ślubu i Rona. Można powiedzieć, ze zaprzyjaźniłam się z moim klientem, spotykaliśmy się wieczorami, by omówić szczegóły sprawy, byłam pod wrażeniem jego osoby, poglądów, nigdy bym siebie nie podejrzewała o to, że będę spędzać miło czas w towarzystwie Malfoy'a. Tak tego Malfoy'a, który był przez tyle lat moim wrogiem. I tak w ciągu trzech miesięcy prowadzenia sprawy przyzwyczaiłam się do wieczornych kolacji, rozmów o wszystkim, Malfoy dawał mi to, co czego nie dostawałam od Rona, on się mną interesował. W taki sposób z wroga zyskałam przyjaciela, na którego mogłam liczyć.

Dalej stoję na życiowym zakręcie i nie wiem dokąd się udać.

Moja relacja z Mafoy'em nie rozluźniła się po zakończeniu sprawy, wręcz przeciwnie staliśmy się sobie jeszcze bliżsi. Do kolacji doszły wspólne lunche w moim gabinecie, mogłam się spodziewać kilku sów z zapytaniem co się u mnie dzieje i raz na jakiś czas dostawałam od niego kwiaty. Zapamiętał, że kocham tulipany, Ron nigdy nie pamiętał.

Jak już wspominałam stoję na życiowym zakręcie i obecnie nie wiem jak się nazywam. Wszystko przez tego blond włosego mężczyznę.

Jak co dzień jedliśmy kolację w moim gabinecie, tym razem świętowaliśmy uprawomocnienie jego wyroku, moją podwyżkę. Po skończonym posiłku zadał mi to samo pytanie, które zadawał od paru miesięcy, dlaczego jestem z Weasley'em. Dziś odpowiedziałam inaczej niż zazwyczaj, zamiast nie wiem,moje usta wyrzekły formułkę, którą powtarzałam sobie w myślach od miesięcy - moim zadaniem jest zostać panią Weasley. Spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi stalowymi oczami i bez słowa wstał. Następnym jego ruchem był brutalny lecz namiętny pocałunek, bezczelnie włożył swój język od moich ust i pogłębił go, poczułam jego dłoń na moim pośladku, ściskał go mocno. Jednym ruchem zrzucił zawartość mojego biurka na ziemię i pchnął mnie na nie, czułam jego ręce na całym moim ciele. Po chwili Malfoy pozbył się moich majtek i swoich spodni, nie upewnił się czy jestem gotowa na stosunek, po prostu wszedł we mnie gwałtownie, poruszał się szybko. W pomieszczeniu było słychać przyśpieszone oddechy, ciche jęki, westchnienia. Oboje szybko szczytowaliśmy, podczas całego zdarzenia Malfoy patrzał swoim stalowymi tęczówkami w moje, tak jakby coś chciał mi powiedzieć. Lecz nic nie powiedział, wyszedł z mojego gabinetu bez słowa.

Nazywam się Dracon Malfoy i chyba zakochałem się w szlamie. Właściwie to w kobiecie, której nigdy dobrze nie poznałem, a gdy to zrobiłem ta chce uciec do innego. Życie jest do niczego. Może i nie jestem idealny, ale ona widzi we mnie dobro, a ja widzę, że zmarnuje się przy tym dupku. Od naszego ostatniego spotkania minął tydzień, jej ślub coraz bliżej, a ja nie mam odwagi spotkać się z nią ponownie. Boję się swoich uczuć, jej uczuć.

Nazywam się Dracon Malfoy i boję się odrzucenia.

Przełamałem się spotkaliśmy się ponownie, nasza przyjacielska relacja zniknęła, pojawiła się namiętność, teraz co wieczór to JA kocham się z nią w jej gabinecie, JA muszę się nią dzielić z tym wszarzem, to JA muszę być tym drugim. Kto by pomyślał, że to ja będę tym trzecim w związku, ale już chyba taki mój los, że nie mogę być szczęśliwy.

Nazywam się Draco Malfoy i zostałem porzucony.

Minął rok odkąd Hermiona poślubiła tego bałwana, widuję ją czasem na korytarzu Ministerstwa nie wygląda na szczęśliwą, nasz kontakt został zerwany na jej prośbę, nigdy nie powiedziała Weasley'owi o nas, żyje w kłamstwie, a ja żyję bez niej. Życie jest do dupy. Zakochany Malfoy po raz pierwszy został odrzucony.

Nazywam się Hermiona Weasley i schrzaniłam swoje życie.


	2. Chapter 2

Zakręt cz 2

Tkwię w tym małżeństwie już rok. Od ponad roku próbuje uszczęśliwić mojego męża i społeczeństwo, płacę za to z pozoru niewielką cenę- unieszczęśliwiłam samą siebie i może _Jego_, ale nie jestem pewna. Nie rozmawiamy ze sobą, nie patrzymy na siebie, udajemy, że druga osoba nie istnieje. Nie byłabym sobą jeśli nie wybrałabym szczęścia ogółu ponad swoje, ale czy nie powinnam wybrać wtedy inaczej? Może J_ego_ szczęście i moje powinno być ponad wszystkim, sama nie wiem.

Nazywam się Hermiona Weasley i tęsknię za N_im_.

Dziś wiem, że moje małżeństwo to porażka, a Ron jest rozczarowany mną. Nie posiadamy dzieci, choć mój mąż bardzo tego chce, pracuję dalej mimo jego sprzeciwu. Nie chcę być kurą domową z gromadką dzieci. Tylko moje biuro pozwala mi zachować równowagę w moim życiu, tylko w nim jestem sobą, tylko ono przypomina mi, że _On_ był prawdziwy, że kiedyś i ja byłam przez chwilę szczęśliwa.

Nazywam się Hermiona Weasley i staram się nie myśleć o _Nim_.

Dziś znowu jest najgorszy dzień w miesiącu, znowu staramy się z moim mężem o dziecko. Wiem, że te starania będą bezskuteczne, dalej nie będziemy mieć wspólnego potomka. Pewnie pomyślicie, że jestem wyrodna żoną, bo łykam w tajemnicy przed mężem eliksir antykoncepcyjny. Ale ja robię to dla nas obojga. Nie możemy mieć dzieci w momencie, gdy go nie kocham. Dzieci zasługują na kochających się rodziców, mam nadzieję, że za jakiś czas pokocham lub chociaż polubię go i wtedy będę gotowa wydać na świat kolejne pokolenie rudych Weasley'ów.

Nazywam się Hermiona Weasley i mam tajemnicę przez swoim mężem.

Stało się kochaliśmy się, a ja zamiast myśleć o Ronie ponownie myślałam o _Nim_. Mimowolnie wpuszczam _Go_ podczas zbliżeń z mężem do swojej głowy, wyobrażając sobie jakby to było gdyby to _On_ nim był. Właśnie jakby to było być z mężczyzną o blond włosach, a nie rudych?

Nazywam się Hermiona Weasley i chyba dokonałam złych wyborów.

Znowu sobota i kolejny nudny bal tym razem na cześć Rona i Harry'ego. Stoję w kącie i popijam wino wraz z Ginny, żartujemy z naszych mężów, którzy podlizują się Ministrowi Magii. Podczas tańca z Ronem w tłumie dostrzegam blond czuprynę, poznałabym ją wszędzie, serce zabiło mi mocniej, nie byłam przygotowana, żeby zobaczyć się z _Nim_ poza murami Ministerstwa Magii. Żyłam nadzieją, że nigdzie się na _Niego_ nie natknę, głupia byłam prawda? Człowiek z _Jego_ pozycją pewnie ma bujne życie towarzyskie i nie siedzi zamknięty w domu cały czas tylko bryluje w towarzystwie.

Nazywam się Hermiona Weasley i boję się spotkania z _Nim._

Chciałabym zniknąć z tego przyjęcia, ale Ron musi się pochwalić przed reszta świata swoimi osiągnięciami i żoną. Niech by szlag trafił jego kompleks niższości. Jestem zmuszona do sztucznej rozmowy z żoną Ministra. W tłumie staram się wyszukać _Go_, przemyka mi przed oczami, rozmawia z różnymi osobistościami, jest częstym gościem baru, zatańczył kilka razy, a ja? Ja nie mogę patrzeć na _Niego. _Ponownie wiruję na parkiecie w objęciach męża, _On_ otacza ramieniem talię jakieś kobiety, a ja nie mogę patrzeć na to. Zła idę do baru po coś mocniejszego, piję jedną, drugą szklankę podczas konsumpcji trzeciej zdaje sobie sprawę, że O_n_ siedzi po drugiej stronie lady i mnie uważnie obserwuje. Nie jest to ukradkowe spojrzenie jak dotychczas, patrzy na mnie w taki sam sposób jak podczas naszego pierwszego razu. Odważyłam się i tez na niego spojrzałam, walczymy ze sobą, aż ktoś pierwszy spuści wzrok, jednak nikt tego nie robi. Od jego wzroku robi mi się gorąco.

Cholera nazywam się Hermiona Weasley i zaczynam rozumieć swoje błędy.

Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu nie uciekła wzrokiem. Jestem pod wrażeniem tej zmiany, tylko nie wiem, co to znaczy. Czy może w końcu się do mnie odezwie, czy też to tylko chwilowy stan. Merlinie brakuje mi jej. Nauczyłem się żyć bez niej, odżyłem po porzuceniu, ale wciąż jakaś cząstka mnie chce dzielić z nią chwile. Czyżby Granger płakała? Może to za dużo powiedziane, ale po jej policzku toczą się małe łzy i wpadają do szklanki z jej trunkiem. Smutny widok, na otuchę wznoszę niemy toast za nią i lekko się uśmiecham. Hermiona patrzy się na mnie zdziwiona i ucieka od baru, widzę jak zmierza w stronę drzwi. Biegnę za nią.

Nazywam się Draco Malfoy i wciąż mam nadzieję.

O Merlinie _On_ za mną biegnie, nie chcę tego,tak nie może być! Przeklęta suknia i szpilki uniemożliwiają mi szybki bieg, zatrzymuje się i daje się dogonić.

Nazywam się Hermiona Weasley i czekam na jego ruch.

Zatrzymała się i stoi, nie wierzę. Podbiegam do niej i staję za nią wdycham jej perfumy, tak dawno tego nie robiłem. Mam ochotę ją dotknąć lecz nie mogę, coś mnie blokuje. Blokuje mnie świadomość, że ona już nie należy do mnie, że mnie zostawiła, że jest z tym dupkiem. Odsuwam się od niej i patrzę na jej sylwetkę. Oboje czekamy, aż jedno z nas wykona pierwszy ruch, lecz wiem, że to nie nastąpi, albo ja go wykonam, albo mogę o niej znowu zapomnieć. Delikatnie biorę ją za rękę i ciągnę w kierunku pustego pokoju, Hermiona nie stawia oporu, daje się prowadzić. Szybko teleportuje nas do mojej posiadłości, gdzie będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać.

Unika mojego wzroku, oddala się i udaje, że podziwia dom, nigdy tu nie była, nie chciała tu przyjść. Mówiła, że nasz romans nie może wyjść poza cztery ściany jej biura. Teraz stoi tu w sukni balowej z rozmazanym makijażem, a po jej twarzy spływają łzy. Podchodzę do niej i obejmuję, ona się broni, krzyczy, że nie może, że ma męża, ucieka znowu. Już ma zniknąć z mojego domu i życia, lecz zatrzymuję ją własnym krzykiem:

-Kocham Cię do cholery Granger, kiedy to pojmiesz!

Staje w miejscu i patrzy na mnie tymi swoimi brązowymi oczami.

Nazywam się Draco Malfoy i walczę o Hermionę Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

Zakręt cz 3

Cholera dlaczego on mi mówi takie rzeczy. Przecież wie, że nie możemy być razem. Ja mam męża i zobowiązania wobec niego. Co on sobie myśli? Że rzucę całe swoje dotychczasowe życie, bo powiedział mi, że mnie KOCHA? To wbrew wszystkiemu, to wbrew logice, to wbrew rozumowi, ale chyba zgodne z tym czego bym chciała. Tak chciałabym być kochana i kochać, ale dlaczego mężczyzną, który może mi to dać jest on, a nie mój mąż? Dlaczego moje życie jest takie skomplikowane? Dlaczego nie może być normalnie? Wszystkie odpowiedzi prowadzą do mnie. To przeze mnie moje życie wygląda jak wygląda. Nie ma w nim szczęścia dla mnie, tylko szczęście dla innych.

Nazywam się Hermiona Weasley i zaczynam się wahać.

Od dziecka musiałam zadowolić rodziców, potem przyjaciół, nauczycieli, świat. Moje życie ciągle miało jakiś cel, kierunek w którym zmierzałam, gdzie miałam jasno określone zasady, co jak zrobić. Życie się toczyło wedle pewnych instrukcji,przypominało składanie puzzli, gdzie każdy element miał swoje ściśle określone miejsce, a jeśli element nie pasował to czekało się cierpliwie, aż się znajdzie dla niego miejsce. Ja żyłam tak, żeby wszystko było dobrze i nigdy nie musiałam zaczynać wszystkiego od nowa lub cofać się do pewnego etapu, by coś naprawić. Byłam idealna i za idealną teraz wszyscy mnie mają. Ale pojawił się w moim życiu on, niepasujący element układanki, który na siłę chce się wedrzeć do mojego obrazka i powoli usuwa istniejące już elementy, zastępując je własnym, burząc mi tym mój świat, a ja pozwalam mu na to. Teraz moje życie wygląda jak dwa połączone ze sobą dwa zestawy puzzli, część do siebie pasuje, a część nie, są elementy, które się będą wykluczać, ale jest też możliwość dopasowania przeciwnych kawałków.

Nazywam się Hermiona Weasley i szukam samej siebie.

Stoję dalej w jego domu i nie wiem co zrobić, analizuję wszystko i nie widzę dobrego wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Mój rozum karze mi odejść, serce zostać. Czy to możliwe, abym kochała swojego byłego wroga? Czy to możliwe, że Malfoy ma serce? Czy mogę zignorować osobę, o której myślę codziennie od ponad roku? Czy muszę być taką idiotką, która nie potrafi postawić swojego szczęścia ponad szczęście innych?

Nazywam się Hermiona Weasley i cholera nie wiem co robić!

-Powiedz coś!-żądam od niej odpowiedzi, podchodzę szybkim krokiem, staję za nią i wyczekuję jej ruchu. Znaku na który czekam od momentu, kiedy mnie zostawiła. Powoli się obraca, patrzy na mnie tymi swoimi brązowymi oczami, w których tonę za każdym razem, gdy w nie spojrzę. Jej wzrok jest smutny, pusty, zaczynają cieć łzy po jej policzku, wygląda jakby chciała mi powiedzieć to czego nie chcę usłyszeć.

-Draco, ja nie mogę.- cichy trzask towarzyszący teleportacji rozrywa moje wnętrze, znowu uciekła, znowu mnie zostawiła.

Cholera Granger, dlaczego mi to robisz? Jestem Draco Malfoy i po raz pierwszy powiedziałem kobiecie, że ją kocham.

Pieprzona, niezdecydowana kobieta. Przeklęta Granger, o przepraszam Weasley, po swoim pajacowatym mężusiu, którego nawet nie kocha. Czemu to ciebie musiałem pokochać, czemu w ogóle musiałem kogoś pokochać? Nie cierpię kochać w osamotnieniu, chcę być kochany Granger, kochany przez ciebie! Czemu to wszystko musisz utrudniać? Nie poddam się, zawszę dostaję to czego chcę, a teraz chcę ciebie i ciebie dostanę, będziesz moja! Mam gdzieś twoja prośbę, będę cię oglądał codziennie, będziesz zmuszona ze mną rozmawiać, patrzeć się na mnie, sprawię, ze będziesz myśleć tylko o mnie, całować tylko mnie, kochać się tylko ze mną, sprawię, że będziesz MOJA. Stanę się twoim prześladowcą, twoim cieniem, twoim narkotykiem, tak jak ty stałaś się tym dla mnie.

K!#a jestem Draco Malfoy i odzyskam Granger!

Malfoy jest nienormalny, dałam mu do zrozumienia, że nie będziemy razem, ma się trzymać z daleka. A on to wszystko łamie. Przyszedł dziś do mojego biura z tym ironicznym uśmieszkiem na ustach, pewny siebie z kolejna sprawą, którą koniecznie muszę się zająć. Głupek znowu wywołał jakiś wielki skandal, a ja muszę go zatuszować i uratować jego tyłek. Pojawia się teraz codziennie w moim biurze ubrany w czerń, która opina jego ciało, ciało za którym tak tęsknię. Wygląda i porusza się ja pantera polująca na swoją ofiarę, uwodzi ją, osacza, by ostatecznie zaatakować i pogrążyć na zawsze. Nie chcę być jego ofiarą, nie mogę się nią stać, muszę być silna.

Jestem Hermiona Weasley i jestem zdezorientowana.

Mój plan działa świetnie, jestem wszędzie tam gdzie ona. Siadam obok niej podczas obiadów w Ministerstwie, na przyjęciach zawsze tańczę obok niej i napawam się wzrokiem pełnym zazdrości, który posyła moim partnerkom, obserwuję jak z niechęcią znosi dotyk swoje męża. Tak jest Hermiona zaczyna się mnie obawiać, zaczyna za mną tęsknić, muszę ją jeszcze pocałować i powinna być moja.

Jestem Draco Malfoy i zachowuję się podle i dobrze mi z tym.

Znowu to robi, jest wszędzie, nie kryje się, bezczelnie zatańczył ze mną na ostatnim przyjęciu. Tańczyliśmy ogniste tango, pełne pasji i namiętności, czułam na swoim ciele jego ciało, odurzałam się jego zapachem, czułam jak był podniecony mną i tą sytuacją. Wiedziałam, że obserwuje nas mój mąż, ale to jeszcze bardziej nakręcało Malfoya. Wraz z ostatnim taktem muzyki musiałam uciec do łazienki, ochłonąć, pozbyć się własnego podniecenia, chęci bycia z Malfoyem sam na sam. Lecz on czekał na mnie w pomieszczeniu, krokiem drapieżnika zbliżył się do mnie, przygwoździł mnie do ściany i pocałował. Całował brutalnie, obłapiając mnie przy tym, czułam jedną dłoń na moim pośladku, drugą na mojej nagiej piersi. Malfoy rozpalał w nas ogień, który ja za wszelką cenę chciałam zgasić. Nasza żądza rosła z każdą chwilą, byliśmy jak narkomani na głodzie, którzy przypomnieli sobie jak smakuje kokaina. Poczułam jego rękę w moich majtkach, drażnił moją łechtaczkę , leniwie wsuwał we mnie place i wysuwał, doprowadzał mnie do obłędu, gdy miałam szczytować odsunął się ode mnie i szepnął mi do ucha.- U mnie za pięć minut- i odszedł.

Nazywam się Hermiona Weasley i dochodzę do siebie po spotkaniu z Malfoyem.


	4. Chapter 4

Zakręt cz 4

Jestem głupcem i to wielkim. Zamiast wykorzystać sytuację na miejscu, dałem jej możliwość ucieczki w momencie, gdy już była moja. Kto tak postępuje? Chyba głupi zakochany Malfoy.

Dlaczego ja to zrobiłem? Została jej jeszcze minuta, nie mam nadziei, że tu dotrze, znowu będę sam ze swoją samotnością, zranioną dumą i pustym sercem. Niech by to szlag!

Jestem Dracon Malfoy i wątpię we wszystko.

Wyszłam z łazienki, skierowałam się na salę, odnalazłam Rona, powiedziałam, że muszę wrócić do biura załatwić pilną sprawę, nie był zadowolony, lecz mnie w tym momencie mało to interesowało. Kierowałam swe kroki w stronę szatni, odebrałam swój płaszcz i zmaterializowałam się w jego domu. Czekał na mnie, na jego twarzy malowało się niedowierzanie, był zdumiony faktem, że stoję w jego salonie. Sama też nie potrafiłam w to uwierzyć. Nie wierzyłam w to, że wybrałam siebie, a nie innych, w to, że zamierzam znowu być z nim, że zamierzam zdradzić swojego męża ponownie. Byłam wyrodną żoną w każdym calu, ale nie liczyło się to dla mnie w tej chwili. Ważna w tym momencie była nasza tęsknota.- Powiedz to jeszcze raz Draco.- zażądałam potwierdzenia powodu, dla którego tu byłam.

Nazywam się Hermiona Weasley i odnajduję swoją drogę.

-Kocham cię, do jasnej cholery Hermiono.-Ona tylko się uśmiechnęła i zatonęła w moich ramionach. Trwaliśmy tak chwilę w swoich objęciach, tworząc swój mały świat, w którym możemy istnieć tylko my. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie swoimi oczami, za których spojrzeniem tak tęskniłem. Powoli skierowaliśmy kroki do mojej sypialni, została w niej do rana. Po raz pierwszy była moja na całą noc.

Nazywam się Draco Malfoy i kochałem się z Hermioną.

Pierwszy raz odkąd wyszłam za Rona nie wróciłam na noc do domu, byłam w posiadłości Draco i ściągnęłam obrączkę ślubną. Od dawien dawna byłam sobą i zrobiłam coś dla siebie, nie czułam wyrzutów sumienia na to przyjdzie później czas.

Draco był niezwykle delikatny, chciał mi przekazać całym sobą jak tęsknił, chciał poczuć jak ja tęskniłam. Pocałunkom nie było końca, czułam jego usta na całym swoim ciele, jego ręce rozpalały moją skórę, całkowicie odpłynęłam pod wpływem jego pieszczot. Kochaliśmy się pierwszy raz tak subtelnie i tak długo. To był taniec zakochanych dusz, które w końcu do siebie wróciły.

Nazywam się Hermiona Weasley i w końcu odżyłam.

Uczucia są zgubą człowieka. Jeśli dopuścimy do tego, aby nami władały popełniamy głupstwa i robimy rzeczy, które są sprzeczne z rozsądkiem. Lecz dzięki nim jestem cholernie szczęśliwa.

Mój romans z Draco to pilnie strzeżona tajemnica, nikt nie może się o nas dowiedzieć. Społeczeństwem jest łatwo manipulować, gorzej Ronem. Muszę się nieźle nagimnastykować tłumacząc mu czemu mam nagle tyle nadgodzin. Na szczęście pomaga mi Draco, który zgłosił już dla mnie trzy nowe sprawy i zajmuję się nimi poprzez innych prawników. Przez niego zaczynam się obijać w pracy i nie daję z siebie stu procent. Trochę mi z tym źle, ale jak pomyślę, że mam do wyboru nudne papiery rozwodowe, a rozmowę z nim to chyba wiadomo, co wybiorę.

Jestem Hermiona Weasley i zaczynam być sobą.

Zachowujemy się jak para nastolatków, piszemy do siebie, co chwile krótkie liściki, na korytarzach patrzymy za sobą ukradkiem, podczas lunchu siadamy osobno, ale tak, aby patrzeć na siebie. Przeżywam drugą młodość i pierwsza szaloną miłość. Draco, chyba też tak ma. Dziś jest znowu sobota i bal tym razem w posiadłości Malfoy'a, mam nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze i się nie zdradzimy. Nasz romans trwa równy miesiąc. Smok chciałby spędzić dzisiejszą noc razem, ale ja muszę spędzić ją z mężem i bezskutecznie starać się o dziecko, szerze boję się iść do łóżka z nim. To będzie pierwszy raz odkąd sypiam z D. Co ja mam zrobić?

Nazywam się Hermiona Weasley i właśnie Weasley,a nie Granger.

Jestem zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Granger jest moja, choć nosi obrączkę, potrzebujemy siebie jak powietrza. Dziś będę ja obserwował cały wieczór bez skrępowania, w końcu gospodarz imprezy może robić, co mu się podoba, a ja będę dużo dyskutował z jej mężem, a ona będzie trwać u jego boku. Potem porwę ja do tańca i zatonę w tym doświadczeniu. Na końcu pozwolę jej odejść z nim, a sam się upiję.

Jestem Draco Malfoy i stałem się niewolnikiem własnego serca.


	5. Chapter 5

Zakręt cz 5

Denerwuję się sobotnim balem, pierwszy raz odkąd na nie uczęszczam. Staram się uspokoić, ale gdy pomyślę, że będę cały wieczór u Draco z Ronem , to oblewa mnie zimny pot. Co jeśli się zdradzimy i mój mąż lub ktoś inny się domyśli? Co jeśli nie wytrzymam presji? Moje życie będzie zniszczone,tak samo jak życie Draco i Rona.

Jestem Hermiona Weasley i przez swoje decyzje mogę zrujnować komuś życie.

Przyszła ubrana w sukienkę, którą dostała ode mnie, na jej szyi wisi delikatny łańcuszek z zawieszką w kształcie serca, mojego serca. Hermiona jako jedyna dostała nie tylko moje ciało, ale także duszę czyli to, co we mnie najlepsze. Bez niej moje dobro nie istnieje i mój świat jest pusty. Uzupełnia mnie i jest dla mnie wszystkim, chciałbym być teraz na miejscu Łasicy. Mógłbym ją obejmować publicznie, pokazywać wszystkim, że jest moja. Uszczęśliwiać, wielbić i kochać. Posyłam jej delikatny uśmiech ten, który podoba się jej najbardziej. Powoli w tej miłości uczę się stawiać jej potrzeby ponad swoje, staram się złączyć dwa organizmy w jedność.

Nazywam się Draco Malfoy i jestem niewolnikiem swojego serca, którym ona rządzi!

Jest gdzieś obok, ale nie ma odwagi podejść, omija mnie szerokim łukiem. Skoro ona tego nie zrobi, to ja wyręczę. Zaczynam rozmowę z Ronem i zmuszam ją do uczestnictwa, chcę usłyszeć jej głos, chcę, aby wymówiła moje imię. Lecz ona milczy, gdy od nich odchodzę, słyszę jak jej mężulek opieprza ją, że była dla mnie niegrzeczna, w odpowiedzi słyszę: „To tylko Malfoy, nie muszę z nim rozmawiać, poza tym też się nim brzydzisz, więc czemu odstawiasz tę szopkę przed nim", Weasley rzuca jej, że musi być dla mnie miły. Zły odchodzi od niej i udaje się w kierunku bar. Sam też mam ochotę to zrobić, lecz muszę wykorzystać moment, w którym jest sama. Wracam do niej, szepczę, że ma być u mnie w sypialni za chwilę.

Jestem Draco Malfoy i zabolała mnie obojętność w jej głosie.

Dotarła pierwsza w miejsce spotkania, wślizguję się bezszelestnie za nią, nikt za nami nie szedł, w końcu mamy chwilę tylko dla siebie. Zamykam drzwi, zabezpieczam pomieszczenie magią i spoglądam na nią z wyrzutem.

-Więc jestem tylko Malfoy'em? – naskakuję na nią, czasem doprowadza mnie do szału. Jest lekko zdziwiona, lecz broni się.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie. Muszę udawać przed moim mężem. - prychnąłem, zawsze chodzi o jej męża.

- Mam dość rozmawianiu o Weasley'u. Chcę ciebie i już. - uśmiecha się do mnie, zbliża się i całuje mnie czule w usta.

- Nie gniewaj się. - szepcze mi do ucha pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami.

Nazywam się Draco Malfoy, nie jestem zły, lecz cholernie zazdrosny o nią.

Zaczynam się z nim droczyć, kuszę go, zachęcam do dalszego działania. Chcę przez chwilę poczuć, że istniejemy tylko my,a świat, który nas otacza to fikcja. Tylko ja i on, nasze pragnienie, namiętność i miłość. Widzę w jego oczach oddanie, czułość, wiem, że jestem dla niego całym światem. Światem, który tak kocha, a zarazem nienawidzi. Gdy jestem przy nim wiem, że jest najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną pod słońcem, lecz za każdym razem, gdy go opuszczam, ranię go w dotkliwy, najokrutniejszy sposób. Wbijam nóż w serce, które mnie kocha, odchodząc do męża,który nic dla mnie nie znaczy.

Jestem Hermiona Weasley i ranię osoby, które kocham.

Całuję ja coraz zachłanniej, mam ochotę na więcej, szybkim ruchem rozpinam zamek jej sukni, zsuwam z niej materiał, dotykam jej nagiej skóry. Wszystko nabiera tępa, kolejne warstwy mojego odzienia spadają na podłogę, czuję jej dotyk na sobie. Zaszliśmy tak daleko, że nic nas nie powstrzyma, jeszcze chwila i znowu będziemy jednością. Zatracam się w pożądaniu i w niej. Słyszę jej przyspieszony oddech, ciche westchnienia. Po wszystkim szepczę jej _Kocham Cię, _uśmiecha się i zaczyna ubierać. Musi wrócić do męża, ja nie mam ochoty schodzić do gości, kładę się na łóżku i obserwuję każdy jej ruch. Gdy wyszła zapaliłem papierosa, wypiłem szklankę brandy, zawsze tak robię, gdy widzę jak zakłada obrączkę.

Jestem Draco Malfoy i jestem nieszczęśliwy w swoim szczęściu.

Gdy wychodziłam natknęłam się na korytarzu na Ginny, która mnie szukała. Wymówiłam się złym samopoczuciem i tym, że chciałam chwilę odpocząć. Rozmawiałyśmy jeszcze chwilę, lecz w momencie, w którym miałyśmy się zbierać Malfoy wyszedł z swojej sypialni w wymiętym stroju. Potter spoglądała raz na mnie, raz na niego. Szybko połączyła fakty. Oboje zniknęliśmy w tym samym czasie, on jest niekompletnie ubrany, ma ślady szminki na koszuli, ja mam wygniecioną suknię i ślady jego ust szyi. Oboje jesteśmy w części domu zamkniętej dla gości i mamy strach w oczach.

- Jak mogłaś! - krzyczy Ginny i ucieka w stronę przyjęcia.

Moja tajemnica została ujawniona. Boję się, co będzie dalej.

Jestem Hermiona Weasley i rozbiłam się na swoim zakręcie.


	6. Chapter 6

Nie potrafię oddychać, duszę się, pustka wokół mnie jest przerażająca. Strach, który rozpływa się po moim ciele, paraliżuje mnie. Zabija mnie kawałek po kawałku. Płacę za swoje błędy, kłamstwa, podwójne życie, za szczęście, którego nigdy nie powinnam doświadczyć. Spoglądam zlękniona na kartkę papieru, która zniszczyła moje życie i życie pewnego mężczyzny.

_Jestem Hermiona Weasley i moja szansa na szczęście została przekreślona._

Wróćmy do wcześniejszych wydarzeń z mojego życia. Po zdarzeniach na balu, ciągle miałam się na baczności, wystrzegałam się kontaktów z Draconem, myśli o nim. Postąpiłam tak, jak obiecałam Ginny. Przyrzekłam, że nigdy nie pocałuję ponownie Dracona Malfoya, że będę wierna mojemu mężowi Ronaldowi Weasleyowi, któremu będę winna dozgonne oddanie. Spisałam na siebie wyrok, którego żałuję, lecz muszę odpokutować swoje przewinienia. Moje tchórzostwo nie pozwoliło mi przyznać się do prawdziwej miłości, za bardzo bałam się, co powiedzą ludzie, jak poczuje się Ron na wieść o tym, że go zdradzałam. Myślę, że wybaczyłby mi stosunek fizyczny z Malfoyem, ale na pewno nie, fakt, że kocham go całym sercem i zawsze będę.

_Nazywam się Hermiona Weasley i staram się wypłynąć na powierzchnię._

Za milczenie Ginny przypłaciłam ogromną cenę. Zraniłam jedynego człowieka na świecie, który mnie w pełni rozumiał. Odrzuciłam go, jak starą szatę. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia, odsunęłam się od niego, wyrzuciłam z mojego życia. Złamałam daną obietnicę, że nigdy więcej go nie opuszczę. Zostawiłam go i nigdy nie powiedziałam mu, jak bardzo go kocham, to on był stroną, która deklarowała uczucie, za nas oboje. Ja tylko potrafiłam brać i ranić.

_Nazywam się Hermiona Weasley i jestem pieprzoną egoistką._

Wróciłam do pracy, udaję przed światem, ze moje życie jest takie, jakie było. Uśmiecham się do ludzi sztucznym uśmiechem, choć w głębi płaczę, jak małe dziecko. Funkcjonuje na skraju wyczerpania psychicznego, lecz nie mogę się załamać. Ginny stale obserwuje mnie i pilnuje, aby Ronald był szczęśliwy ze mną. Kontroluje mnie, mówi, co mam robić. Zachowuje się, jak jakiś pieprzony bóg, który steruje moim życiem. Gdy tylko coś jest nie tak, grozi, że powie o wszystkim Ronowi, a ja poddaje się wtedy posłusznie jej woli i zadowalam męża.

_Nazywam się Hermiona Weasley i jestem niewolnicą._

Praca jest katorgą, wtedy widuję go najwięcej. Gdy spoglądam na jego sylwetkę rozpadam się. Nie potrafię nic zrobić, ból, który czuję w sercu zabija mnie, powoli, okrutnie. Zapadam się w ciemność zwaną rozpaczą, mój mózg katuje mnie obrazami przeszłości, w której byłam szczęśliwa z nim. Przesuwa leniwie obrazy z mojego starego życia, gdzie kochałam i potrafiłam oddychać pełną piersią. Dziś moje powietrze bez jego obecności wypełnione jest szkłem, które rani mnie dotkliwie, za każdym razem, gdy nabieram go do płuc. Pustka to moje życie, mój los. Jeśli mam, tak dalej egzystować, w bólu, bez niego to właśnie trafiłam do piekła i sama sobie jestem katem. Cierpię, gdy go nie ma obok, cierpię, gdy jest i nie mogę go dotknąć. Zabijam się codziennie powoli życiem bez niego. Zabiłam jego i naszą miłość

_Nazywam się Hermiona Weasley i jestem morderczynią._

Najgorszy jest widok jego oczu, zioną pustką, wyraz uwielbienia, miłości zastąpił lód i nienawiść. Frustracja, która go wypełnia, jest wyczuwalna w otoczeniu. Został zraniony, wykorzystany, porzucony bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Pewnie myśli, że był dla mnie zabawką, odskocznią. Nigdy nie dałam mu do zrozumienia, że był całym moim światem i zawsze nim będzie. Poznaje gniew człowieka, który jest dla mnie wszystkim, choć nie powinien. On przynajmniej nasze uczucie zmienił w nienawiść, a ja dalej będę trwać w nim, nieszczęśliwie zakochana.

Od naszego ostatniego spotkania zmienił się. Zniknęło przyjazne uosobienie, wróciła ironia, złośliwość. Nie chodzi rozluźniony, lecz spięty, gotowy do ataku. Stracił na wadze, jego urok zbladł. Jest cieniem samego siebie przeze mnie. Próbował dociec przez pewien czas, czemu go znowu unikam, lecz przegoniłam go. Ciągle próbuje, lecz go zbywam. Nie lubi być ignorowany, prędzej, czy później wybuchnie i pozna prawdziwy powód, dla którego go unikam. Myślę, że ta kartka papieru, która za chwile zrujnuje nam życie, będzie najlepszym sposobem

_Jestem Hermona Weasley i za chwilę zniszczę Dracona Malfoya_

Zapraszam go po raz ostatni do swojego gabinetu, wskazuje, gdzie ma usiąść. Unikam jego wzroku. Wiem, że chce wiedzieć wszystko, lecz nie powiem mu całej prawdy, pozna tylko bolesne konsekwencje mojego czynu.

- Draconie... - zaczynam, chce mi przerwać, uciszam go ruchem ręki – nie możemy się więcej spotykać. Pewnie zauważyłeś, że cię unikam od jakiegoś czasu. Moje miejsce jest przy mężu, zawsze tam było. To, co się stało pomiędzy nami, nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca. Wybacz, że tak długo cię zwodziłam. Zapomnij o tym, co było i proszę nie zdradź naszego sekretu. - wypowiedziałam to z maską na twarzy, choć w środku umierałam, na dźwięk tych wszystkich kłamstw. On również pozostaje niewzruszony, czuję jak moje słowa go dogłębnie zraniły, odebrały mu ostatnią nadzieję.

- A więc to koniec Granger? - zapytał zimno.

- Nigdy nie było początku Malfoy. Nie nazywaj mnie Granger, jestem Weasley. - odrzekłam butnie. Zaśmiał się cicho.

- Weasley? To czemu uciekałaś od niego do mnie, taki szmat czasu? - zakpił.

- To była największa pomyłka mojego życia.

- Dobrze się składa, bo mojego też. Myślałem, że mnie kochasz, lecz teraz wiem, ze jesteś jak inne kobiety. Bierzesz, co chcesz i uciekasz.

- Wierz mi, nie chciałam tego romansu.

- Nie? To dlaczego wracałaś? Dlaczego chciałaś, żebym cię kochał? Dlaczego nauczyłaś kochać głaz, jakim byłem? Dlaczego dałaś mi nadzieję? Dlaczego zniszczyłaś moje serce? - krzyczał w złości.

- To nie ważne Malfoy. Ważna jest teraz moja rodzina i nienarodzone dziecko.

- Jego dziecko?

- Tak. - wstał i opuścił pokój.

_Nazywam się Hermiona i już nigdy więcej nie miałam go, zobaczyć._


	7. Chapter 7

Minął miesiąc, odkąd ostatni raz cię widziałam. Moje życie jest pozbawione sensu,koloru, radości i ciebie. Ze wszystkich stron otacza mnie strach. Boję się, że Ginny powie o wszystkim Ronowi. Przeraża mnie reakcja rodziny, otoczenia, mojego męża. Jestem tchórzem, który chce zadowolić bliskich, ciebie i na końcu siebie. Irytują mnie moje gryfońskie cechy lojalność, bezgraniczne oddanie względem przyjaciół, zdolność poświęcenia się ponad wszystko i wszystkich. Chciałaby, choć raz pomyśle tylko o sobie, swoich potrzebach, naszych . Pomyśleć o tobie. Jednak mam na szali życie swoje i dziecka. Oh, Draco, co ja zrobiłam...

_Nazywam się Hermiona Weasley i nie wiem, co robić._

Serce każe wybrać ciebie, mój przeklęty, niezawodny rozum jego. To jemu przysięgłam miłość, aż do śmierci, wierność, uczciwość małżeńską, wsparcie i , że będę z nim na dobre i złe. Wszystkie przyrzeczenia złamałam dla ciebie. Pokochałam cię miłością czystą, prawdziwą, dozgonną. Oddałam ci się, choć miałam już obrączkę na palcu. Kłamałam z twojego powodu, knułam, zatajałam prawdę. Uciekając do ciebie, zostawiałam go. Byłam z nim tylko w złych momentach, bo dobre zniszczyłam wiążąc się z tobą. A ciebie mój drogi Draco nie obiecałam nic, po prostu byłam. Zabrałam ci wszystko, zostawiając z niczym, choć tak wiele chciałam ci dać..

_Nazywam się Hermiona Weasley i nosze pod sercem dziecko. _

Przez swoją głupotę zgotowałam sobie jeszcze gorsze piekło, niż mogłam mieć. Jestem tchórzem i mam wrażenie, że wszyscy o tym już wiedzą. Przysięga złożona Ronowi rani mnie i dziecko. Muszę się teraz troszczyć o nie, nie o siebie. Widzisz magiczne prawo jest skomplikowane, nie mogę zataić swojej ciąży przed swoim mężem i jego rodziną. Wszyscy dowiedzieli się o ciąży wraz ze mną. Ron był szczęśliwy dzięki tej wieści. Gin jest pewna, że to dziecko jej brata, bo zaklęcia, prawo małżeńskie. Udobruchało ją to trochę i przez to nie powiedziała nic Ronowi o naszym romansie. Dalej pilnuje mnie na każdym kroku, a ja jej,aby nie zdradziła mojej tajemnicy.

_Jestem Hermiona Weasley i chciałabym, abyś znał prawdę._

Czary, które są na mnie rzucone są potężne. Łączą mnie z moim mężem specjalną więzią, tak samo dotyczy to potomstwa. Nic się nigdy nie ukryje. Mały Weasley już widnieje na drzewie genealogicznym rodziny pod moim i Rona imieniem. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam go tak szczęśliwego. Przynajmniej on w tej chorej sytuacji jest zadowolony. Przez nieświadomość przeżywa najwspanialsze chwile swojego życia, choć nie powinien. Cieszy się z chwil zarezerwowanych dla ciebie.

_Jestem Hermiona Weasley i ukrywam prawdę._

Będąc w ciąży powinnam rozkwitnąć, lecz ja znikam z każdym dniem. Bez ciebie życie nie ma sensu. Muszę jednak być silna dla maleństwa. Muszę wydać je na świat, a potem zmierzyć się z życiem. Podjąć ważne decyzje, jeśli będę w stanie. Zgłębiam czarodziejskie prawo małżeńskie i coraz bardziej obawiam się o swoją przyszłość.

_Jestem Hermiona Weasley i jestem głupia. _

Dwa lata temu biorąc ślub w staromerlińskim obrządku, nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że podpisuję na siebie wyrok śmierci. Teraz drżę o swoje życie i dziecka, każdego dnia. Wszystko zależy od ciebie, Ginny. Do rozwiązania zostały dwa tygodnie, wiem, że dziecko nie ma szans przeżycia, jeśli prawda wyjdzie na jaw. Nikt nie może dowiedzieć się o naszym romansie.

_Jestem Hermiona Weasley..._

Poród zaczął się w nocy, trwał kilka godzin, gdy słońce zaczęło świtać powiłam na świat syna. Jego krzyk był dla mnie ukojeniem, był bezpieczny. Gdy pielęgniarka podała mi go do rąk, spojrzałam w jego szare tęczówki i wiedziałam, że za chwilę umrę...

_Jestem Hermiona Weasley i odchodzę z tego świata o świcie._

Mój ślub nałożył na mnie klątwę Morgany - Niewiernej kochanki. Merlin z zamierzchłych czasach, karał tym czarem osoby, które odtrąciły prawdziwą miłość i poślubiały kogoś innego dla innych korzyści. Ja odtrąciłam twoją miłość i związałam się z Ronem. Byłam kobietą niewierną. Konsekwencją tego zaklęcia była śmierć małżonki, w momencie ujawnienia zdrady. Wiedziałam, że noszę twoje dziecko, lecz jeślibyś o tym wiedział, zginąłby i nasz syn. Teraz, gdy Ron i Ginny widzą, że wygląda jak ty, umieram w męczarni. Widzę rozczarowanie w jego oczach, ból. Nie przeproszę, go za to, co się stało, bo za miłość do ciebie dziękuję losowi. Szepczę mu, aby oddał ci chłopca, zgadza się. Uspokojona, zamykam oczy i oddaję ducha.

_Jestem Hermiona Granger i wyszłam na prostą. Kocham cię Draco._


	8. Chapter 8

Zakręt część ósma

Nauczyłaś mnie kochać, cieszyć się życiem. Dałaś mi nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Pokazałaś mi inny świat, wniosłaś do niego radość i rozczarowanie. Obdarowałaś mnie kradzionymi chwilami, które niszczyły mnie, gdy odchodziłaś ode mnie do swojego męża. Doprowadzałaś mnie do szaleństwa trwaniem u boku Weasleya. Pokochałem cię, oddałem ci swoje serce, a ty?

_Nazywam się Draco Malfoy, a ty nigdy nie byłaś moja_

Odtrącałaś mnie raz za razem, a ja ciągle wracałem do ciebie. Walczyłem o nas, nasze uczucie i szczęście. Pozwalałem ci znikać z mojego życia, gdy tego chciałaś. Znosiłem Wealseya, jego dotyk na twoim ciele, jego usta przy twoich. Szanowałem to, bo wiedziałem, że nie wybaczyłabyś sobie, gdybyś go zostawiła. Godziłem się na wszystkie twoje pomysły, ukrywanie nas. Przebaczałem ci zawsze wszystkie przykre rzeczy, jakie mi wyrządziłaś. A ty?

_Nazywam się Draco Malfoy, a ty mnie zostawiłaś._

Odtrącałaś mnie wiele razy, byłem w stanie, to znieść. Ale myśl, że jesteś z nim, była jak trucizna, która zatruwała moją krew. Zdradziłaś mnie z nim. Wielokrotnie. Kłamałaś, że chcesz być ze mną, że z Weasleyem jesteś z musu. Skoro ja byłem ci pisany, to dlaczego nie zostałaś ze mną, tylko wracałaś do męża? Zniszczyłaś mnie kłamliwa suko, a ja ci na to pozwoliłem. Byłem bierny, gdy moje toksyczne uczucie do ciebie wypalało ze mnie życie dzień po dniu. Kochałem cię, a ty?

_Jestem Draco Malfoy, a ty mnie zabiłaś. _

Gdy zrywałaś ze mną ostatni raz czułem ból, rozczarowanie, ale i ulgę. W końcu mogłem się od ciebie uwolnić, dojść do siebie i znowu zacząć normalnie oddychać, żyć. Uczucie do ciebie zniszczyło moje emocje i ciało. Pomimo powolnego powrotu do pionu, ciągle w mojej głowie czaił się twój obraz, niczym upiór przeszłości. Wracałaś do mnie w snach, byłaś smutnym widmem samej siebie, które chciało pogrążyć mnie ponownie. Dlaczego musiałaś wyryć tak głęboki ślad w mojej świadomości?

_Jestem Draco Malfoy i uciekam przed niszczącą przeszłością._

Po rozstaniu rzuciłem się w wir pracy, alkoholu i przelotnych romansów. Przez moje łóżko przewinęła się niezliczona ilość kochanek, jednak żadna nie była tobą. Podświadomie szukałem w nich ciebie. Trucizna, którą we mnie wlałaś, ciągle mnie niszczyła. Masz nade mną władzę całkowitą. Lecz jestem Malfoyem, a Malfoyowie się nie poddają. Wyjdę na prostą i zostawię cię za sobą.

_Jestem Draco Malfoy i mam dość użalania się nad sobą._

Prawie udało mi się wrócić do dawnego życia. Znowu ironia była moim uśmiechem, błyskotliwość moją osobowością, a drapieżność wyglądem. Młody bóg powrócił do gry. Skończyłem użalać się nad sobą. Znowu byłem panem swojego życia, a Tobie Hermiono życzę szczęścia z mężem i wkrótce z dzieckiem.

_Jestem Draco Malfoy i wybaczyłem ci twoje zachowanie, lecz nie zapomniałem._

Był wieczór, gdy dostałem sowę od twojego męża z prośbą o spotkanie. Zdziwiłem się bardzo tą propozycją. Odmówiłem, lecz on pojawił się pod moimi drzwiami z małym zawiniątkiem. Wyglądał żałośnie, jak na osobę, która została ojcem. Nie było w nim radości i dumy, która powinna go przepełniać. Byłem ciekawy czego chce.

- Hermiona nie żyje – wyszeptał cicho.

_Jestem Draco Malfoy i mój świat się zawalił._

- Zmarła tuż po porodzie. - kontynuował – Zabiła ją klątwa niewiernej żony.

- Powiedziała ci? - zapytałem cicho zdumiony i załamany.

- Nie. - odpowiedział zimno.

- To skąd wiesz? Od swojej siostry?

- Nie. Urodziła twoje dziecko. - wskazał głową na zawiniątko i podał mi je – Musisz się nim zająć. Taka była ostatnia wola Hermiony, mam zamiar ją uszanować. A ty?

Stałem wbity w ziemię i wpatrywałem się w małego chłopca.

_Nazywam się Draco Malfoy i mam syna._

Maluch otworzył oczy, identyczne jak moje. Otworzył swoje malinowe usta Hermiony i wydał z siebie krzyk niezadowolenia. Jego płacz był moim płaczem. Straciłem miłość swojego życia, a on matkę. Wszystkie chwile, w których przeklinałem Hermionę minęły. Wypełnił mnie smutek, strata i miłość.

_Nazywam się Draco Malfoy i znowu mogę kochać._

Zostałem sam ze swoim synem. Małym Malfoyem. Jedynym namacalnym śladem bytności Hermiony na tym świecie. Owocem naszej miłości. Moim nowym światem.

Lata mijały, wychowałem małego Hermesa* na porządnego chłopaka, jego mama byłaby z niego dumna. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej przypominał mi ją. Jego brązowe loki, malinowe usta, upór, zamiłowanie do książek i piekielna inteligencja. Po mnie przejął tylko oczy i ironiczne poczucie humoru. Był lepszą wersją nas Hermiono.

_Nazywam się Draco Malfoy i wyszedłem na prostą. Kocham cię Hermiono._

* Nawiązanie do imienia Hermiona. Hermes, to jej męski odpowiednik.


End file.
